The present invention relates to a fixing device for cables.
In particular in the automotive industry different fixing devices are known, with which individual cables or cable harnesses can be fixed e.g. at a sheet-metal part.
In one type of fixing device the same is put or clamped onto a protruding sheet-metal fold at the vehicle, a sheet-metal edge. These fixing devices include e.g. cable straps or other holding means, by means of which the cables can be fixed and guided.
From DE 20 2007 000 938 U1 there is already known a fixing device for cables, which can be mounted onto an edge and which includes a cable tie lock with a cable strap to be introduced into the cable tie lock.
DE 10 2008 059 360 A1 likewise discloses a fixing device which can be mounted onto an edge. The fixing device includes a holding device for simultaneously fixing several cable straps.
What has turned out to be problematic with the fixing devices for cables known so far is the fact that during the assembly of the fixing devices, cables can get info the plug-on gap of the fixing device. This leads to the fact that the cables must again be removed from the plug-on gap, before the fixing device is mounted onto the edge. But since barbs are arranged inside the plug-on gap, by means of which the fixing device gets caught on the sheet-metal fold, the cables can be damaged thereby.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to develop a fixing device for cables in an advantageous way, in particular to the effect that the risk of a damage of the cables before mounting the fixing device at the sheet-metal fold is reduced.